Isyapozium Jauleise
Basic Information: Pronunciation: Is-yah-possum Jah-lease Common Name: Angteslux Fodiota Conservation Status: Vulnerable Date of Discovery: 8/25/2016 Gender: Orthogonal '' ''Temperament: Anxious Diet: Herbivore Weight: 61.22 kg Height: 0.67 m Description: It has an Earth-like turtle shell which has a blue green spotted pattern. It's legs are an orange color and it's stomach is a light cream. It's head is an orange and resembles that of an armadillos and on top of the head is the same pattern on the shell. Alphas have a light on it's head like that of an angler fish of Earth, while the normal orthogonal genders have and 4 blue 'fins' that come out of their back, the front two being larger. They have a short rounded tail. It's legs and feet are frog-like and it moves around via hopping about. Behavior: It's a very cautious creature that will run away from the sight of you. This is because of their long history as exotic intergalactic pets and their beautiful shells. These are herding animals but only seen in groups of 2 to 5. Others may join their group but they are bullied and are low in the social hierarchy so most leave. They are usually in family groups but young males not yet sexually mature may form bachelor groups for protection. Both the males and females leave the group before they are sexually mature to prevent inbreeding though the females right before they are so they can find a mate quickly. They live from 50-70 years, though there is one documented case about a 100 year old Isyapozium Jauleise but it's very rare and surprising to come across one. These animals live so long because they can hide in their shells for protection from predators and it is also theorized that one or more of their main predators attacks the back and from above so their shell makes it harder. They are anxious, due to their low offensive abilities compared to other species, notably the Nimomerkun Ripretraeb the most dangerous lifeform on the planet, and to protect themselves and ease their anxiety, they will usually team up with other pack creatures like Buject, or Vixulus, using the angler fish lights on their heads to light the way at night or acting as scouts for the group. Reproduction: Its courtship as other creatures has the male finding the female. First the male will get rocks and boulders and make into a small cave inside he will make a hole big enough for the female and the baby to fit in then he sits in it and his light dangling on his head flares up. If he is lucky enough, he will get a female mate. The female stays in the cave that the male made and she gives birth, the male will get food and protect them. When the baby is old enough they will leave the cave and and go find there pack that is called a Tesux. They seem to have to have an infancy stage and afterwards, their gender is indeterminable. Ecology: Where in the food pyramid? There are hunted by other creatures in [[Sesylai Attvaa|'Sesylai Attvaa']] and they eat the plants. Diet: Plants and vegetation like the [[Cespatae Diymancia|'Cespatae Diymancia']], and some Iron. Predators: Nimomerkun Ripretraeb History and Mythology: This creature is the symbol for the goddess of light Dorendar. Episodes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apSKYohGJjc&list=PLbgqvuoYGITefa99K3ljADy-VXxyMocp1&index=12 The Galaxy Gazers and Forbidden Caves • No Man's Sky: Exobiologist Discoveries - Episode #12] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ua7f8RJF-VY&list=PLbgqvuoYGITefa99K3ljADy-VXxyMocp1&index=13 The Impurities of Gold Episode 13] Category:Fauna